Mientras dormías
by HanVi
Summary: A él le encantaba consentirla con sus afectos, con sus besos, con sus abrazos, con sus palabras de amor, cuánto la amaba... pero ¡tampoco quería molestarla mientras ella dormía!


Se encontraba despierto. Con ella entre sus brazos. Escuchaba su respiración lenta contra su pecho.

¡Y no sabía que hacer!

A él le encantaba consentirla con sus afectos, con sus besos, con sus abrazos, con sus palabras de amor, cuánto la amaba... pero ¡tampoco quería molestarla mientras ella dormía!

Si fuera por él, podría pasar todo ese tiempo consintiendola con su amor. El sueño se había ido de él, y cada vez que la miraba, que miraba su rostro, en cierto sentido, era gracioso mirarla de ese modo tan lindo, y a su vez, ese rostro tan bonito y hermoso que tanto amaba él, sentía esa emoción que lo impulsaba a amarla con sus afectos... esa emoción que lo impulsaba a decirle sin darse cuenta, cortas palabras de amor mientras ella dormía. Susurró. En voz baja. No queriendo despertarla.

Trató de distraerse con un tema cualquiera, su trabajo, su hija, su familia, su esposa... no, no, no, no, esto no funciona. Cada vez que pensaba en un tema diferente, se entretenía en ello hasta que miraba, inconscientemente, como si su cuerpo estuviera atraído a ella, como queriendo asegurarle que ella estaba bien durmiendo, cómoda, sin molestias. Después de todo, una gran e importante parte de su rutina era expresarle a su esposa cuanto la amaba. Gustaba en consentirla de amor. Pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella... Eso no quiere decir que no disfrutaban de ciertas cosas cada uno solo. En especial, cuando el cansancio los vencía. Como cuando él simplemente no quería despertarse temprano después de pasar casi toda la noche terminando un trabajo, acurrucandose más con las sábanas y su esposa lo dejaba dormir, sonriendo por lo lindo que se veía, y un tanto preocupada por verlo tan cansado; o como cuando Videl llegaba agotada de una presentación de su padre y sus líos en la prensa, y solo llegaba a desplomarse sobre la cama, acaparandola para ella sola, diciendo un " _shoo_ _shoo_ " a su esposo, quien no podía evitar verla enternecido...

Simplemente, pasar tiempo como pareja, como esposos, como marido y mujer habían cambiado ciertas cosas, de poco a poco, en especial con la llegada de ¡una nueva integrante a la familia! Y sin embargo, el amor que sentían parecía solo crecer más y más. Aunque a veces el tiempo parecía corto, muy corto, así hubieran pasado todo un día juntos... Tiempo. El tiempo faltaba. El tiempo era su único detractor, pero ambos balanceaban en lo posible con tal de dar prioridad siempre a la familia. Y en especial, a su relacion. A su amor. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales a él le encantaba realizar trabajos en casa. No solo podía sentirse más relajado en su hogar, sino que podían pasar, aunque sea tan solo unos minutos, juntos.

Simplemente pasar tiempo con ella. Viendo la televisión. Acompañandola ir de compras. O relajarse con la compañía y cariño del otro... O como cuando ella lo besó distrayendolo del computador. Besandose. Ella acariciaba su pecho, su estomago, besando su cuello, jugando ella con su lengua y sus dedos, con sus pezones planos, bajando más y más, hasta que no pudo evitar pensar que hermosa y sensual se veía ella entre sus piernas, con su labios en... no, no, no, no, ¡piensa en otra cosa! ¡Esto se salió de control! ¡Piensa en otra cosa!

Suspiró.

Si fuera por él, podría pasar todo ese tiempo despierto llenando su rostro de besos, besando su mejilla, su temple, su cabello, su cuello.. ah, no, no, no, ¡no pienses en eso! ¡No es momento para eso! ¡Ella está durmiendo! Quería llenarla de besos, pero no quería que se molestara. Después de años a su lado, sabía como podía ponerse ella si no la dejaba dormir lo que ella quería dormir. Ese carácter dominante que tanto había capturado su corazón y que no lo dejaba ir nunca. Y él no se quejaba. No se quejaba en lo absoluto.

Sin querer, se encontró diciendo estas palabras en voz baja. Movió un poco, suavemente, lento, su mano derecha que posaba sobre su cadera. Y la acarició por breves momentos. Hermosa. Bella. Perfecta. Simplemente perfecta. Dios, parece increíble que Videl sea tan bonita, que una mujer tan perfecta como ella este durmiendo plácidamente entre sus brazos.

Ah, se movió. Movió sus brazo derecho, que hasta hace un momento se encontraba sobre sus pectorales y se acurrucó más a él, juntando su mano a su propio rostro... Y volvió a descansar.

Dios, como podía ser tan bonita. Tan linda.

¡Moría por besarla en estos momentos! Llenarla de besos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Te amo. Te amo tanto, Videl, se escuchó a si mismo decir. Acarició de nuevo su cadera. Despacio. Lento.

Suspiró.

Esta sería una _laaarga_ noche.

* * *

 **Hola!  
** Espero les haya gustado leer este pequeño fic tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo. Es la primera vez que publico en FF (o publico _algo_ , en realidad), siempre he querido hacerlo en este sitio, así que estoy un poco nervioso en si estoy haciendo las cosas bien o mal jeje. Muchas gracias por leer! Espero poder subir más historias pronto sobre esta parejita. Gracias de nuevo!


End file.
